


【授权翻译】Trouble in My Blood

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个发生在科罗拉多的汽车旅馆里的简短的pwp，John睡着了，而温家男孩们醒着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Trouble in My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trouble in My Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717758) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> 作者注释：我甚至都不知道这段灵感来源于哪，不过，吃点性摩擦吧，各位。标题来源于Darlingside的歌The God of Loss

**10月 1999年**

Dean在刚过凌晨后回到了汽车旅馆，利索漂亮地搞定了案子，把他偷来的福特扔在了离马路半英里的地方，Josiah Bounderby骑士[1]的尸骨在他身后的三个县外被撒了盐焚烧殆尽。今晚只是跑跑腿的平常任务，真的，除了独自一人挖六尺深的坟土和用斧头劈开一个结实的橡木棺材外没有任何困难，但是他自从出门后已经忙活了三十六小时了，而现在他乏累到几乎视线模糊。

 

无论如何他绕道去停车场轻轻拍了他的宝贝道晚安，因为你不能忽视你最好的女孩，不管你有多见鬼的精疲力尽。

 

累到不在乎他闻起来像烟草、汗渍和汽油，他拖着脚步走回他们房间时无视了淋浴间，只是眨了眨眼，朦胧地扫了下他爸爸留在他枕头上的字条（ _1:00前回来，如果你受伤了打电话_ ）然后一头栽进他弟弟旁边的空床单上，他的弟弟开着低音量的电视，手边放着一杯冷掉的咖啡便睡着了，很明显是在努力等Dean回家。

翻身背面朝上，呼吸着从萨凡纳到西雅图间他知道的每一家廉价汽车旅馆的那熟悉的气息，Dean合上了他的眼睛，在心脏跳动间转瞬昏沉睡去。

 

***

 

他爸爸铁链般隆隆地呼噜声吵醒了他，在一段半梦半醒的恍惚之后，他意识到一个温暖的躯体紧紧压着他的身侧，一根硬邦邦的阴茎抵着他的臀部，而Sammy柔软的呼吸火热而潮湿地喷洒在他的脖子里，他的小弟弟大张着四肢懒散地半压在他身上，一只胳膊横过他的肋骨。Dean打了个哈欠，依旧累的疲乏入骨，在他的体重下挪了挪身子；Sammy，醒了过来，胸腔里轻轻地迷糊地出了一声，一只脚慌忙勾住他的双腿在他身边磨蹭着，叹了口气，而这让甜蜜疼痛缠绕扭曲着的爱与贪欲与罪恶与渴求紧紧地勒住了Dean的胸腔和内脏，疼得像是要有刻在骨头上，刻在心里那么深的伤痕。

 

他转了转头，只是一点，能让他的鼻子埋进他弟弟乱糟糟的头发里便已足够，他感觉到Sam环绕着他的胳膊紧了紧以示回应，感觉到这个小鬼的嘴唇（裂了口，甜蜜，顽皮）擦过他脖颈的动脉，逗留在那里。Sam又动了动身子，故意稍微滚了滚他的臀部，好让他的腿抬得更高一些，挤进Dean热乎乎的两腿之间，这太蠢了，好吧；他们的爸爸在离他们不足三英尺远的地方睡觉，这是 _自杀性的_ ，但是Dean无论如何还是伴着床单摩擦的沙沙声把他的小弟弟完全拉到他身上，稍微张了张他的腿好让这个小鬼能在他的大腿间放下他的一个膝盖，Sam的阴茎已经坚硬而滚烫地隔着他拳击短裤柔软的棉料和Dean牛仔裤粗糙的丁尼布跳动。Sammy把他的臀部向前凑了凑，脸埋在Dean的颈窝里，而他纤瘦胴体的滑动不应该这么火热，感觉起来不应该这么好，Dean也不应该急急忙忙地把他弟弟背部的T恤挤上去好让他的手贴在那柔软的毫无遮蔽的皮肤上，但是到还有七小时就要重新回到公路上穿过内布拉斯加州边境的此刻，他早就把 _应该_ 抛在脑后了。

 

坟墓里的土，还留在他的指甲缝里，汽油的味道还粘在他的胳膊和手掌上，他还穿着他脏兮兮的靴子、T恤和牛仔裤，护身符尖锐地刺着他的胸骨。Sammy除了一件旧旧的T恤和短裤外什么都没穿，他闻起来香气扑鼻，干净，皮肤像见鬼的天鹅绒，关于以上的这一切有些令人痛苦又毫无瑕疵的美味，Dean说不出来那是什么，或为什么。

 

他弓起了身，只有一点，Sam消瘦的膝盖深深陷进床单里好起到杠杆的作用支撑住他，而这个孩子柔软的、结结巴巴的 _D-Dean_ 在他们父亲刺耳的让人心烦的呼噜下几乎不可耳闻。Dean努力让他的双手安分下来，他做不到，反而用手掌摸索到了Sam突出隆起的肩胛骨，和他布满伤痕惹人怜爱的后背的长长的线条；捧住了他漂亮的臀部曲线然后拉近他，更用力，更贴近。Sammy的呼吸在他的耳下变得急促而凌乱，修长的手指紧紧揪住皱成一团的床单，双唇张着抵住Dean的喉咙；他舌头的火热潮湿和牙齿的轻擦足以让Dean的阴茎在牛仔裤里渗出温热黏滑的前液，让他变的混乱湿漉。他让他的头向后仰去陷进枕头里，牙齿紧咬住下嘴唇，而Sammy _咬了_ ，这个小混蛋，用力的，咬了就在他下颌的腱肉，让一波针刺般扎痛而火辣辣的热潮冲刷过全身，这让他弯了弯Sam正骑着的大腿，高高抬起他的臀部让下体抵着他弟弟的。他感觉得到名为 _渴望_ 的猛烈刺激正在这个孩子瘠瘦的肌肉里迸发，感觉得到他在失去节奏；夹紧了他的怀抱，把空荡荡的双腿钩在Dean的臀部。

 

Sam高潮的时候没法完全保持安静，他把他的脸更深地埋进Dean的颈窝里，任由这些轻声的、小狗狗般的喘息呻吟与他阴茎湿哒哒的冲动一起泄出，Dean牢牢地握着他纤瘦的臀瓣帮他度过射精后的余波，大拇指摸索着那些消瘦的骨骼直到他的小弟弟滚烫的皮肤跌到他的胸口，四肢颤抖，安静地吞咽着喘息声。一阵子后他的嘴唇抵着Dean下颌，犹如花瓣般柔软，虔诚， _珍视_ ，Dean觉得一股灼热的液体沿着脊柱向下涌去，随后留下一阵酥麻。

 

这是相当容易的，在白天的时候，告诉他自己这毫无意义；告诉他自己他们只是两个精虫上脑又孤独又挤在一张过窄的床里的两个男孩；告诉他自己高潮只是某个Sammy需要的东西，只是某个Dean能够给予他的又一样东西。

 

在晚上，要相信这样的话，该死的难了太多。

 

“Dean。”Sam耳语道，摸索着在那片柔软而留着短须的皮肤下呢喃，Dean应该轻轻地推推他让他翻下身去，应该说些俏皮话拉扯着他的头发让这一切感觉起来没有任何特殊之处。相反他让Sam的手滑到双腿之间处理那个皮带搭扣，那些修长的手指穿过潮湿的丁尼布紧握着挤压着就像一个承诺，而他在黑夜中合上了眼。

 

他从来没注意到什么时候他们爸爸的呼噜声停下了。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Josiah Bounderby骑士：狄更斯小说《艰难时世》主人公。


End file.
